percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Claire's Diary
This is really great. Sparrowsong 01:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I like it a lot, TATN (I read your userpage) [[user:XX-chaosCOMPLEX|Chaos is at hand]] 01:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sparrow: Thanks a bunch, sis! I'm happy to see that you like it. Can you guess who the guys are? Chaos:: Thanks, as well. TATN / Thalia! 01:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I love it! Though, no one should ever even think of suicide, in my opinion. Suicide makes me sad. DX [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 04:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Kyra! Pfft! You don't understand suicidal thoughts, amiright? She's a helluva lot like me. Thinkaboutthisname 05:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't get suicidal thoughts and neither should you! Suicide is a horrible thing! You may think no one cares, but I can promise that a lot of people do! XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ ]] 05:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Years of bullying does something to you. And now I'm /sure/ that a few people care, at least. Suicide calms me, the thought of tasting a gun or feeling a noose. Sorry, sorry. Thinkaboutthisname 05:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) That saddens me. DX Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 05:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Being insecure and having tendencies related to the neurological disorder SAD saddens me. Sorry. Thinkaboutthisname 05:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I've had years of bullying too, it never made me think about suicide. *shrug* but that's just me. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 05:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I had a person with an actual anger disorder or something bullying me. And all his friends ganged up and yadda yadda yadda. And I'm a sensitive Canadian. Please STFU Americans. Thinkaboutthisname 05:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S If you are Canadian, I am so sorry. I'm both Canadian and American, mostly Canadian, though. I've already told you this! Have you missed that much, Thalia? :) Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 05:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) No I'm just super forgetful when I've been not here for like, weeks. Making fanfics about countries is fuuun~. Still, I act /very/ Canadian when tired and all the time. Thinkaboutthisname 05:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh.... Have you read Hermione6720's blog stories? they're really, quite good.XD doing battles through blog comments with Warboss is quite fun! XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 05:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I have not. Sorry. I don't really intend to either. As I said, very irregular visits and whatnot. So... expect rare updates. This being away from the wikia has caused my fandom change. Again, a thousand apologies. Thinkaboutthisname 05:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) What's your fandom now? Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 05:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) As stated in my new blog, Axis Powers Hetalia, an anime. It's about if all the countries were personified and very /very/ gay. Like really, only one or two straight couples. Thinkaboutthisname 05:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) i don't really know what that is...but...that's okay... Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 05:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah hardly anyone knows of it. And most fans are rabid teen y*oi lovers. XD Thinkaboutthisname 05:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) okay. that makes total sence XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 05:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Y-yeah. It totally does. Eh? Thinkaboutthisname 05:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yep, it does. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 06:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm taking a /wild/ gander that's sarcasm? Thinkaboutthisname 06:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) yep, that would be correct! :) Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 06:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ahh... Well... I may send you a link over the IRC to their wikia. If your interested... I suppose you could ask some fan about where to watch it if you're truly interested.... But prolly not. Thinkaboutthisname 06:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ok, thad be cool. is it youtube? Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 06:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Youtube? Hell no. On youtube you get people with reviews, character songs, and OUT OF ORDER crap. Do /not/ use youtube. The fans'll send you links to their preferred sites. I suggest if you have a youtube account, finding me and asking me who to ask. I know. Thinkaboutthisname 06:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC)